En busca de tu corazón
by Chrono Sama
Summary: Él la rescata de un ataque de pokemones al pasar el tiempo juntos algo despierta entre ambos jovenes. Gary x Misty


Hola! bueno este es un Fic de Gary x Misty ...me pareció muy buena idea hacer una de esta pareja tan rara x).

Bueno espero que lean el fic y me dejen un review, se acepta de todo XD jejeje perdonen por las faltas de ortografia (si es que las hay, jajja re que las hay xD)

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de la serie de Pokemón y lo otro xD

Nota de lectura

Sucesos

_Pensamientos_

**Encuentro en el bosque**

Perdida en el medio del bosque, se encontraba cierta muchachita de cabellos rojos, de aproximadamente de 17 años pisando los 18. Estaba completamente sucia cubierta de lodo. Traía puesto una musculosa ajustada de color amarillo y una mini falta color azul.

Estaba sola en el bosque, invadida del miedo pues se había perdido y para peor siendo perseguida por unos pokemon insecto a los que ella tanto le temía. Era de noche y no encontrando más lugar en donde ir se dirigió corriendo hasta llegar a un gran árbol escondiéndose tras de el. Se sentó y abrazo fuerte sus piernas.

_ ¡¡Es una horrible pesadilla nada más!!

_Oye mujer, ¿Qué es lo qué ocurre? -Pregunto una voz masculina algo familiar para ella.

Misty sin más pensarlo, se puso de pie y corrió a esconderse atrás del joven abrazándolo por detrás. Él muchacho quedo sorprendido, que no pudo agregar nada ni la retuvo, noto el temblar del cuerpo de la chica y también noto los pokemons que se dirigían rumbo a ellos.

_ Mierda! -Dijo mientras se mordía los labios. ¡Vamos! _seguro que esta chica esta así por estos bichos. Sera mejor que la lleve a un lugar seguro_.

Jalo bruscamente del brazo de ella y corrió hasta llegar a una gran cueva. Allí ingreso con Misty y vio como los pokemones los habían perdido de vista y seguir de largo_. _Solto un suspiro, le dio un gran alivio ver como estos se iban alejando cada vez mas.

Observo a la peliroja, que estaba de los más espantada por la situación, mirando hacia la pared, escondiendo su cabeza con ambas manos y temblar como una gelatina. También podria oír el llanto de ella. Le dio algo de gracia al verla así, solo por unos Beedrill.

_ Jaja! no lo puedo creer que le tengas tanto miedo a esos pokemones, es algo increíble mujer.

Al oírlo seco sus lágrimas y voltio a verlo. Reconoció de inmediato ese rostro, se trataba del rival de su amigo Ash. Frunció el ceño y se acerco un poco al él enfadada.

_ Tu no entiendes, ¡además es algo que no te importa! imbécil!

_ Esa no es manera de agradecer a alguien que te ha ayudado.

_ Sabes podrías haberlo dejado así, no necesitaba de tu ayuda...-Se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia un lado.

_ ¿Segura? -Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro- pues yo creo que si no me acercaba ayudarte te .... -ella lo interrumpe-

_ Esta bien, tienes razón gra-gracias .... -Dijo la joven algo apenada, le costaba mucho tener que darle las gracias a un tipo como él.

_ Es bueno que lo reconozcas. Dime....¿Estas bien?

_ S--si..... Gracias Gary....-contesto mientras se frotaba el brazo izquierdo.

_ Es bueno eso.... ¿Quien eres? -pregunto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro manteniendo sus ojos oscuros sobre ella.

Se enojo mucho ¿Como no podría acordarse de ella? ¿Tan mala memoria tendría para no recordarlo?, cerro fuerte sus puños y exalo algo de aire para poder tranquilizarse un poco, pero seria en vano.

_ ¡¿NO ME RECUERDAS?! ¡¡SOY LA CHICA QUE ACOMPAÑO A ASH UN TIEMPO! ¡¡MISTY!! ¡¡ TU ERAS EL IMBECIL QUE LO MOLESTABA!!

Gary bajo la mirada y se detuvo a pensar, el odio de Misty cada vez iba creciendo más y más. Él se dio un ligero golpe en la frente y recordó.

_ Misty.....-murmuro- ah! claro si ya te recordé, la pequeña Misty....

_ ya no soy pequeña ..... -agrego algo molesta-.

_ claro ya no lo eres....

Dijo mientras miraba su figura, sus largas y finas piernas tan perfectas, su pequeña cintura, sus pechos que se había desarrollado bastante busto en todo ese tiempo era una chica hermosa y ya madura. En ese momento varios pensamientos cruzaron por su mente, estar solo en ese lugar con ella cualquier cosa podría pasar pero no, eso no pasaría. Gary admiro por unos segundos las curvas de Misty hasta que óllo que esta lo llamaba.

_ ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto tratando de disimular que miraba otra cosa.

_ ¿Qué tanto estabas mirando? -pregunto teniendo un notado sonrojo en el rostro.

Él chico de cabellos castaños se rasco la nuca y le mostro una sonrisa maliciosa.

_ No miraba nada, solo me llamo la atención lo sucia que estas... ¿Quieres pegarte un baño?

_ ¿Quieres pegarte un baño? -lo reparo- ¿En donde quieres que me bañe?, estamos en un bosque escondidos en una sucia cueva!

El joven clavó su mirada en los ojos turquezas de ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Su sonriente rostro se transformo en uno serio.

_ Ya lo se señorita, es que hay un río a unos pocos metros, me parecería una idea para que te quitaras esa mugre....mugrienta

_ dijo a lo bajo desviando la mirada hacia afuera del lugar.

_ ¡¡¡TE ESCUCHE GARY OAK!!!

_ ¿Aceptas o no?

Ella se avergonzó mucho pero se acerco a su mochila. y comenzó a buscar en ella ropa. Saco una musculosa de color celeste, una pollera blanca y ropa intima. Era obvio que acepto la idea del chico.

_ Llévame al río.....pero cuando lleguemos quiero que te vallas....

_ Entendido.

Guardo ambas manos en sus bolsillos y salió lentamente de la cueva mientras miraba hacía los costado, al ver que todo estaba en orden le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Ella asistío, y corrió hasta llegar al lado del joven.

_ Puedo acerté una pregunta ...

_ Si, claro.

_ ¿Qué hacías en este bosque? ¿Qué te trajo a este lugar?...

_ Hice un viaje yo sola, y bueno me parecio bien empezar por este lugar quiero cazar más pokemones de agua jeje -presiguio- y me había dicho que aquí encontraría más pero.... -sus mejillas de ruborizaron-...cuando estaba por cazar uno, quite una de mis pokebolas y la lanse, y no vi que golpeé a un Beedrill y ....sali corriendo tratando de escapar y me termine perdiendo en este bosque...

_ Pero a ellos no los perdiste...

_ Exactamente..... jiji -dijo apenada- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces en este lugar?...

_ hmm....bueno, voy a convertirme en un investigador pokemón al igual que mi abuelo. Y solo he venido para empezar con mis investigaciones....solo eso.

_ Ah! ¿Dejaras de competir en torneos?

_ Aja ....

Al llegar al río. Misty se detuvo a observar aquel hermosa agua, en ella se reflejaba la hermosa luz de la luna y unos cuantas luciernagas volaban sobre todo el lugar. La peliroja se acerco lentamente y metio sus pies en el. Sintio como la descarga del frio recorio todo su cuerpo, por momentos se arrepintio y dio unos pasos atras.

_ ¿Qué sucede? -pregunto Gary algo preocupado.

_ pues....el agua esta muy fria....-voltio a darle una timida sonrisa. -creo que debo hacer algo para calentar mi cuerpo y así poder tirarme sin problemas

_ ......

_ ¿No?.....-Preguntó ella, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción, era una genia idea para la peliroja.

_ Es muy facil mujer....

Gary se acerco lentamente a ella. Al tenerla enfrente puso una mano sobre su hombro y con la otra sostenía su brazo. La hizo girar hasta tenerla cara a cara. Ella se quedo inmovil al tener al chico tan cerca, los serios ojos de Gary sobre los suyos la hizo estremeserce. Sintio como sus mejillas ardian, y creyo que él iba a besarla, pero se equivoco , él muchacho jalo de sus ropas arojandolas al suelo luego Tomo su pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos y se acerco al río. Misty comenzó a moverse para poder safar pero el era muy fuerte.

_ SUELTAMEEE!!

Él le mostro una sonrisa maliciosa y la lanzo al agua fria. No se molesto por a ver sido salpicato debido a la fuerte caida, no pudo contenerse y comenzo a reirse.

_ ¡¡¡ERES UN MALDITO!!! ¡¡¡QUE FRIOOOO!!!

_ JAJAJA

Misty se abrazo así misma y comenzo a temblar. Luego de unos seguntos sintio como su cuerpo se iba a constumbrando a la temperatura. Cuando estaba por quitarse la musculosa vio al castaño joven que la observaba atento con sus brazos cruzados sentado una roca.

_ No puedo bañarme si estas aquí Gary Oak!! ¿QUIERES IRTE POR FAVOR?

_ uhh......sabes queda muy lejos la cueva y no pienso volver por ti...-respondió él, con tono malhumorado

_¡¡¡VETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! ¡¡¡YO VOLVERE SOLAA!!!

_ Como digas ....

Apenas al terminar de hablar se volvío y echo a andar en dirección a la cueva. Ella le observó alejarse sin decir ni una palabra más. Sólo una vez que hubo desaparecido se permitió esbozar una sonrisa.

_ Gracias Gary -murmuro feliz mientras comenzó a quitarse su musculosa hasta dejar en claro su sostén, luego quito su mini falta y últimamente su ropa notar que detrás de un árbol cierto joven la espiaba bañandoce.

This will continue

--------------------------------

Bueno aqui termino el capitulo, luego subire el segundo, espero que les halla gustado.

adios.


End file.
